


Deserving Darkness

by Shadowcall



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, Cutting, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Red Romance, Sadstuck, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcall/pseuds/Shadowcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're worthless. Nobody will ever love you. I hate you!"<br/>Eridan had become used to the hateful comments by now. The only reason he was still alive was because of his matesprit, Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGERS!!!!! If you get triggered by cutting or mentions of suicide DON'T READ! If not, enjoy. Sorry this is so incredibly OOC.

“You’re useless. Why do you even try? Who would ever want to be friends with you? I hate you!”

Eridan had become used to these hateful comments. Every day, one of his “friends” would feel the need to remind him that he was useless. That they hated him. 

These comments used to anger him. They made him more of an asshole than usual; therefore, the comments got worse and worse. After a sweep or two, Eridan accepted these comments and agreed with them. He was useless, he had no friends, and he hated himself. Most nights, he sat in his room with a knife and watching his rich violet blood stain the floor beneath him. He could forget about the pain that the comments give him. He could lie numb, only feeling a slight sting on his wrists.

Only one person knows about the cutting. Feferi Peixes, his old moirail. She was one of two people in his quadrants and had left him after she found out. She said it was “too hard to keep him happy.” Now only one person remains in his quadrants . Sollux Captor, his matesprit and the only reason he keeps on living. Sol was the only one of his “friends” that didn’t ridicule and hate him. The only one that cared. He would stick up for Eridan when Karkat or Vriska called him names and called him worthless. He would hold Eridan as he cried, softly telling him sweet things and stroking his back until he fell asleep. Those were the only times Eridan felt loved.

Sometimes, Sollux would be in a bad mood and would refuse to talk to people. On the rare occasion that he did talk, his words would always be very hateful. Eridan understood this and stayed away from him when he was in one of his moods; however, sometimes he just needed someone to hold him. On these occasions, Sollux tried his hardest to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn’t say something harsh to Eridan. Eridan knew he was trying so he tried to stay silent as well. Eridan loved those moments. Everything was still and silent and he was holding onto the one person he loved.

This was one of those moments. Eridan had been trying to avoid Karkat all day. He had been in a bad mood since that morning and he really didn’t want to deal with Karkat’s shit; however, Eridan has always had terrible luck. He turned a corner only to run right into Karkat. 

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING FUCKASS!” Karkat yelled as Eridan fell to the ground. “OH LOOK WHO IT IS. THE ONLY ONE ON THIS ENTIRE FUCKING PLANET THAT CAN’T DO A SINGLE FUCKING THING. ALL YOU DO IS SIT IN YOUR HIVE AND MOPE AND WHEN YOU DO OCCASIONALLY COME OUT, YOU JUST FUCK SHIT UP!” He continued to speak as Eridan slowly got off the ground. Tears were dangerously close to pouring down his face and his anger was rising faster and faster.

“YOU’RE FUCKING SHIT!” Karkat finished. He scoffed and started to walk away. 

“So wwhat if I am…” Eridan whispered.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Karkat stopped and turned around.

“I said so wwhat if I am?!” Eridan’s anger started to pour out. “I am shit! I fuck evverything up! I can’t do anything right and it’s killing me! It’d be so much better if I wwas never born! You all fucking hate me and I can’t stand it! I am so done wwith all of you!” He stopped, realizing he was finally telling him this. He looked at Karkat, hoping he didn’t realize his suicidal tendencies. 

“WHATEVER…” Karkat said, walking away. Eridan stared after him, realizing that Karkat’s complete disregard was so much worse than him recognizing it and being worried. Eridan laughed quietly. Karkat worried? For him? What the hell was he thinking? Nobody would be worried except Sollux, and even he wouldn’t be too worried. 

“It’s just a matter of time before he leavves you too” He thought to himself. He was now crying as well as laughing.

Eridan fell to his knees crying and laughing hysterically. He was in an extremely bad state.

“I need somebody to help me. I need Sollux.” He stood up, no longer laughing. He was crying silently as he started walking to Sollux’s hive. 

It took him twenty minutes to reach his hive and by then, he was numb. He couldn’t feel anything except the need to be comforted. He walked up to the door and put his hand on it.

“2IIT!” He heard from inside. He snapped out of his stupor slightly. 

“He’s in a wworse mood than usual…” He said taking his hand off the door. “Maybe I should just go home. I havve comfort there as well.” He started to scratch at the scars on his arm. His anxiety was getting worse and worse lately.

He nodded, turning to walk home, but jumped when he heard the door behind him open.

“ED? What the hell are you doiing here?!” Eridan flinched at the crass tone of Sollux’s voice.

“He’s definitely in a worse mood than usual.” Eridan thought as he turned to face him. 

“Nothing Sol. I just wwanted to see you.” He smiled sadly.

“Can’t you 2ee ii’m iin a bad mood?” Sollux said angrily. Eridan flinched again.

“Yeah. That’s wwhy I’m gonna go back to my hivve. I’ll leavve you alone.” He turned to leave again but turned back when he heard Sollux mutter something. “Did you say something Sol?” He asked walking back up to him.

“I 2aiid, 2ometiimes ii really can’t 2tand you. You alway2 come at the wor2t po22iible tiime and bother the crap out of me. ii take a lot of tiime out of my bu2y a2 fuck 2chedule two comfort you and you’re the rea2on ii’m so pi22ed all the time. 2ometiimes ii really hate you!” He spat the last few words out and started breathing heavily. 

Eridan stood there, too shocked to speak. He couldn’t believe what Sollux had just said. The one person in his quadrants, his matesprit, just to told him he hated him. Sollux was his life, the only reason he kept living. Now he was gone and Eridan had nothing left to keep him alive. Eridan looked at the ground. He needed to go home. To go to the only source of comfort he had left.

“I see…” He said quietly, his face blank and emotionless. He looked at Sollux and smiled sadly. Sollux’s face softened and he looked scared.

“ED…” Eridan turned around and started to walk away. “ED come on. I didn’t mean it.” Eridan didn’t turn around. Sollux was starting to get angry. “Fiine! Be that way ED! You’ll be back! You alway2 come back!” He watched as Eridan walked towards his hive. He scoffed and ran back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! Thank you everyone for reading! Please review! It will help me a lot! :3 I also fixed Feferi's accent because it was totally wrong when I uploaded it... -_-

It took two hours to walk to his hive and when he got there he flew inside and started looking around his house for his lusus. Luckily, his lusus was out of the house at the moment and Eridan could do whatever he wanted, including stealing the largest kitchen knife he owned. He grabbed the knife and ran into his bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

Setting the knife down, he turned the tub onto the coldest temperature it could get and took off his cape. He contemplated taking off the rest of his clothes but decided not to. He at least wanted to be clothed when his lusus found him. He grabbed the knife and started making small cuts along his wrists until the tub was full. 

He stepped inside the tub, his fins immediately snapping against his skin. Seadwellers naturally have a low body temperature so it’s extremely dangerous to be in the cold. He fully immersed himself in the water and grabbed the knife again. The water had already started turning a slight lilac color from the small cuts. He put the knife against the skin of his wrist and started to cry. 

“I need to die. I’vve angered evverybody I havve evver knowwn. The only person that evver lovved me hates me. I’m wworthless. I’m useless. I havve nothing.” Eridan started to say these things like a chant as he started carving large deep cuts into his wrists and thighs. 

After about twenty cuts, he looked down at himself, sitting in a pool of his watered down blood and nodded. This is what he needed. This is what he deserved. He put his arm over the side of the tub and dropped the knife over the edge. His vision started to fade as he looked at the counter. He looked at the picture he had of Sollux and smiled. 

“I lovve you Sollux. I’m sorry I wwas too needy.” He said as his vision faded to black.

 

1 Hour Earlier~

Sollux looked up at the clock hanging above his door and sighed. It had been an hour since the fight and Sollux was starting to get worried. He really didn’t mean to say those things to Eridan but he just couldn’t control himself. He was just so angry and Eridan was the only thing there to dispel the anger. He was actually about to go to Karkat’s hive. He knew that if he were to talk (yell) at Karkat, his anger would eventually diminish; however, Eridan was already on his front porch, looking broken and hurt. 

Sollux put his head in his hand, remembering the look on Eridan’s face. “What have ii done?” He said, shaking his head. “ii’m the only thiing he ha2. What wa2 ii thiinkiing? ii 2hould have followed him…”

Sollux heard a knock at the door as he was berating himself. He jumped off the couch and sprinted to the door. He started apologizing as he opened the door.

“Oh ED, ii’m 2o 2orry. ii 2houldn’t have told you to go away. ii diidn’t mean to yell at you. ii really am 2orr-“ Instead of seeing Eridan standing on his doorstep, Feferi stood there looking extremely concerned. “FF?” He asked as she put her hands on his shoulders. 

“Did you do som–Ething to –Eridan?” She asked, looking uneasy. She stared into Sollux’s eyes with fierce determination. Sollux looked at her confused. “Did you?!” She asked more urgently.

“ii… ii wa2 angry and he wa2 here and ii acciidentally told hiim ii hated hiim. Iit wa2 an acciident and ii triied to tell hiim ii wa2 2orry but he left.” He said, flustered. She took a step back and looked down, biting her nails. “FF? Are you okay?” He asked taking a step towards her. She started muttering to herself. “What are you saying FF?” He asked quieter.

“You w–Er–E all he had left… You w–Er–E th–E only that acc–Ept–Ed him. I l–Eft aft–Er I found out…” She turned around, looking flustered. Sollux was starting to get concerned.

“Found what out FF?” He asked quietly but urgently. She turned around and faced him. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

“You… You don’t know?” She asked him, her fins were flapping in confusion. “)-(ow do you not know? You’r–E th–E one that )-(–E com–Es to w)-(–En )-(e f–E–Ells t)-(–E urg–E!” Her hands were on Sollux’s shoulders again and she was shaking him slightly.

“The urge to what? What’2 goiing on with ED, FF?” He took her hands off his shoulders and grabbed her face. She was crying now and Sollux was starting to freak out.

“)-(–E’s suicidal Sollux! )-(–E’s b–E–En cutting )-(ims–Elf w)-(–En–Ev–Er you w–Er–En’t t)-(–Er–E for him. )-(ow did you not know about this?!” She was borderline hysterical now. 

“2- 2uiiciidal? Why? ii- ii knew he wa2 depre22ed but ii thought that wa2 iit… How den2e am ii?! Oh gog… What have ii done?!” He pushed the distraught Feferi out of the way and started sprinting towards Eridan’s hive. 

 

Even at top speed, it took Sollux fifty minutes to get to Eridan’s hive. He ran inside, noticing the distinct lack of Eridan’s lusus and started to freak out. “ED!” He started yelling his name, hoping to hear a response. When there was none, he started running through the house. “ED! ED! Eridan!!” He continued to yell as he tore through the hive. “Please ED! An2wer me!” He opened every door that he passed. “Damn! Why ii2 your hive so big?!” 

He opened about twenty doors before hitting a locked one. “ED?” He yelled out. With no response, he started slamming his shoulder into the door. “ED? Are you iin there?” He knew there would be no response, but he didn’t want the silence to linger. Suddenly he stopped. “What the fuck am ii doing… ii have psiioniics.” He silently berated himself as he used his psionics to open the door. 

He opened the door and everything went still. There was Eridan, lying in a tub filled with blood. His flesh was extremely pale and his fins were drooping. Everything was still and Sollux couldn’t breathe. “ED…” He whispered as he stared at the limp body in front of him. The violet blood dripping down his arm and staining the knife and floor beneath it. 

Sollux was brought out of his stupor by the sound of a drip. He saw the blood on the floor ripple as a new drop hit it. He jumped at the sound and ran over to Eridan. 

“ED!” He yelled, grabbing onto his arm. His hand recoiled from his arm as he realized how cold he was. “2hit!! ED! Come on! Be alive! For me! Please!!” He put his fingers under Eridan’s fin, searching for a pulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Good ending? Bad ending? What to do, what to do...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Last chapter! Just so you know, I am absolutely terrible at endings and always rush them. Sooooo... Enjoy and please comment what you thought of it!

“Where iis iit?!” Sollux said moving his fingers under Eridan’s fin. “iit ha2 two be here!” He was crying hysterically and clutching onto Eridan’s soaked shirt. “Plea2e ED. Plea2e be aliive…” He sank to the floor and started to whisper quietly. “ii don’t want to be alone…”

Thump

Sollux stopped crying and looked up at Eridan. “Wa2 that…”

Thump

“A heartbeat!” Sollux yelled triumphantly. He pulled his hand out from under Eridan’s fin and lifted him out of the tub. He put him down on the floor and grabbed a few of Eridan’s towels and wrapped them tightly around his arms and legs. He pulled out his computer and opened trollian. He started to chat with Tavros. He knew how to cure sick and injured animals, why not trolls.

twinArmageddons started trolling adiosToreador:  
TA: Tavro2!! ii need you two come two Eridan’2 hiive a2 fa2t a2 you can!

AT: uH… wHY?

TA: Becau2e ED cut large ga2hes iinto his arm2 and leg2 and he’2 really hurt don’t know what two do and ii’m freakiing out and you know how two fix hurt aniimal2 so ii thought you would be able two help. Plu2 you’re one of the only troll2 that does2n’t actually hate ED,

AT: oK sOLLUX. cALM DOWN. i DO FIX ANIMALS, BUT i HAVE NEVER TRIED TO FIX A TROLL BEFORE…

TA: Can you at lea2t come over and try?! ii don’t know what ii’m doiing and ii really don’t want to lo2e hiim. He’2 all ii have Tav. 

AT: uH… oK. i’LL COME OVER AND TRY TO HELP. yOU NEED TO TRY AND STOP THE BLEEDING. i’LL COME AS FAST AS i CAN.  
adiosToreador stopped trolling twinArmageddons

Sollux put away his computer and looked back at Eridan. He was getting paler by the second and all Sollux could do was sit and watch him.

“2hit!” Sollux yelled as he punched the floor beneath him. “Why can’t ii do anything?!” He looked at Eridan and started crying again. “Why couldn’t ii help you? Why diidn’t you tell me you hurt this bad?” He started crawling towards Eridan. “ii wanted to help you! How wa2 ii 2uppo2ed to help you iif you diidn’t tell me anything…” He sat down and pulled Eridan’s head onto his lap. “Why did you think thi2 wa2 the right thing? Leaving me all alone to deal wiith the death of my matespriit. iit’s fuckiing paiinful ED. 2o paiinful…” He was clutching onto Eridan’s horns and crying into his hair. 

He sat like that for a while until he heard a knock on the door. By then he had calmed down slightly and was no longer crying hysterically. He set Eridan’s head back on the ground and stood up to answer the door. Tavros was sitting in his wheelchair outside the door with a bag on his lap. 

“wHERE IS HE?” He asked timidly. Sollux didn’t say anything, he simply turned around and started walking towards the bathroom. When they got there, he opened the door and Tavros gasped.

“oH… eRIDAN, WHAT DID YOU DO…” He wheeled himself next to Eridan. “iS THERE A TABLE WE COULD PUT HIM ON OR SOMETHING SO i CAN WORK?” Sollux cringed at the word work but nodded and picked Eridan up. He stifled a sob when he felt how cold his body had gotten. He carried him to the kitchen table and set him down, Tavros following him all the way. Tavros went to the table and started pulling things out of his bag.

“Tavros?” Sollux asked, tired. 

“yEAH?” Tavros answered, still taking things out of his bag.

“Can ii leave? ii don’t think ii can take watching you try to fix him.” Tavros stopped pulling things out of his bag and looked back at him sadly.

“oF COURSE sOLLUX.” He smiled and turned back to Eridan. Sollux nodded and walked out of the room. He walked until he got to Eridan’s room.

When he got to Eridan’s room, he started to cry again. He walked to Eridan’s closet and opened it. He grabbed one of his capes and wrapped himself in it. He fell to the ground, curled up into a ball, and cried. He cried himself to exhaustion. Slowly, he fell asleep.

“I lovve you Sollux.” Sollux looked at Eridan and smiled. They were sitting on a boat, watching the sunset together. They only did this once every few months so it was a very nice experience. The sky was clear, the sun was beautiful, and he was sitting with the man he loved.

“ii love you too ED.” He answered, grabbing onto Eridan’s hand; however, Eridan pulled his hand away. Sollux blinked as he looked at Eridan, who was now standing up. “ED?” He asked standing up as well. 

As soon as he stood up he was knocked down by a gust of wind. He fell and looked up at the sky. It was no longer the bright blood orange it was before. It was now full of dark, swirling clouds. The sea was raging and the boat was rocking violently. Sollux looked back at Eridan and saw he was on the edge of the boat.

“ED! What are you doiing?! ED, come over to me!” Eridan shook his head and turned to face Sollux. 

“I’m sorry Sol. I’m so sorry I’m like this. I didn’t mean to bring you into this. I just need to leavve. You don’t need me around anymore and I can’t take it.” Sollux had managed to get up again and he started sprinting towards Eridan.

“Goodbye Sollux.” Eridan said as he threw himself backwards into the raging ocean, just before Sollux had reached him.

“ED!!”Sollux screamed as he stared down into the black water. Black? No, it was now violet, stained with Eridan’s blood. Sollux got onto the edge and jumped in after Eridan. 

As he searched diligently for Eridan, he started to hear his name.

“Sollux.” He looked around, trying to find where it was coming from, but he couldn’t see a single thing under the water.

“Sollux.” He started to feel sharp pains in his chest. He had almost forgotten he needed to breathe. He started to swim towards the surface for air, but he leg was grabbed by something in the invisible darkness. He tried to swim harder but the invisible thing’s grip was too tight. It started to pull him down and Sollux started to panic. He was drowning. His lungs were screaming for air and he could do nothing about it. 

Still, the only thing going through his mind was Eridan. He needed to save him. He needed Eridan with him. He was fighting against the dark being but it was no use.

“How am I going to save Eridan if I can’t save myself?! He screamed at himself. He wanted Eridan. He needed Eridan. But he was gone and Sollux couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t save him and he lost his one true love because of it.

“Sollux!” His name was louder now and Sollux couldn’t help but wonder who was calling his name. Was it Eridan from the other side? He guessed he’d know soon enough.

“Sollux! Sollux! Sollu…”

“sOLLUX!” Sollux jumped up, awake and alert. He saw Tavros and relaxed slightly. He shook his head, trying to get the remains of his nightmare to go away. He didn’t want to remember drowning, looking for Eridan, Eridan jumping into the water, anything. Wait. Eridan. He looked up at Tavros and ran over to him.

“ED! How’2 ED?!” He yelled, grabbing Tavros’ shoulders. Tavros grabbed Sollux’s arms and took them off of his shoulders.   
“uH… eRIDAN IS UH… aS GOOD AS HE CAN BE i GUESS. i STITCHED HIS ARMS AND LEGS UP, BUT IT’S A POSSIBILITY THAT HE WON’T MAKE IT.” Sollux’s face fell and he looked at Tavros in shock. 

“Won’t make iit?” He asked quietly. “What do you mean won’t make iit?! He’s goiing to diie?! After all that ii went through to try and 2ave him?!” Sollux fell to the ground and started to scream. “He can’t leave me now! ii love hiim too much for hiim to leave now! Why iis he beiing so selfiish?! Doe2n’t he know that ii can’t liiive wiithout hiim?! Why iis thiis happeniing to us?! Why?!” He was clutching onto Tavros’ legs and crying into his lap. Tavros put his hand on Sollux’s head and started trying to reassure him.

“i SAID THAT THERE’S A POSSIBILITY THAT HE WOULDN’T MAKE IT. tHERE’S ALSO THE POSSIBILITY THAT HE WILL MAKE IT THROUGH THIS AND BE ALRIGHT. wE JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. tHAT’S ALL WE CAN DO RIGHT NOW.” Sollux started to cry harder.

“ii don’t want to waiit! ii need to know if he’ll be okay now!” Sollux was sobbing like he was possessed. Tavros rubbed Sollux’s back until he calmed down. 

Sollux finally calmed down and stood up. He looked at Tavros with swollen eyes and swallowed.

“Can ii… Can ii go see him?” He asked, his voice breaking in the middle. Tavros nodded and moved out of the doorway. 

“i WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO ASK IF YOU COULD PUT HIM IN HIS RECUPERACOON.” Tavros said as Sollux walked past him. Sollux nodded and walked to Eridan’s kitchen.

He looked at Eridan lying on the table in front of him. Some of the color was starting to come back to his skin and he was breathing almost normally now. Sollux sighed in relief and picked him up. His body was still rather cold but it was more a seadweller’s cold than dying cold.

He brought Eridan into his room and set him inside his recuperacoon. He grabbed the chair from Eridan’s desk and brought it over to the side of his recuperacoon. Sitting down, he grabbed Eridan’s hand and held it tightly. He held it up to his lips and kissed it lightly.

“Come on ED, wake up. Don’t leave me liike thii2. ii love you and ii don’t know what two do wiithout you. ii’m 2o 2orry ii diidn’t notiice untiil iit got like thii2. ii’m a terriible matespriit and ii don’t know why you put up wiith me, but you do and you have no iidea how much that mean2 two me. How much you mean two me. You are the only liight in thiis bleak world we liive iin. You are the 2iingle ro2e that sprouts among the thorn2.” Sollux laughed. “You have me reciitiing poetry for gog’2 2ake ED.” He put Eridan’s hand back in the recuperacoon and put his head in his hands. “ii can’t do thii2 wiithout you…” He whispered into his hands. He sat silently, listening to the sound of Eridan’s slow breathing, comforted by the fact that he was breathing at all.

 

He’s unsure of how he sat like that but he looked back up when he heard a rustling sound. He looked towards the doorway to see if Tavros had come back in but saw nothing. He cocked his eyebrow, confused by the lack of something to make that noise. He looked over at Eridan and gasped. His eyes were starting to open and he was moving slightly.

“ED!” He yelled, standing up to reach into his recuperacoon.

“Sol? What’re you doing in my hivve?” He rubbed his eyes and sat up so he was facing Sollux. Sollux started to cry again, grabbed Eridan, and pulled him into a tight hug. “Sol?”

“Thank gog…” He whispered as he stroked Eridan’s hair. “You’re aliive.” Eridan hugged him back and Sollux felt him start to shake.

“Wwhy am I in my room? Did you… Did you see me?” He muttered as he held Sollux tightly. Sollux nodded into the crook of Eridan’s next and started to pull away.

“Yes. ii diid. Why diid you thiink that wa2 a good iidea?” He asked, looking into Eridan’s violet eyes. Eridan looked down into his hands and opened his mouth to speak. 

“I… I felt like I didn’t havve anything to keep me here anymore. All of my so-called friends left me and you told me you hated me. What else was I supposed to do?” His voice had gotten higher and his hands were clenched tightly into fists. 

“You 2hould’ve talked to me. How wa2 ii 2uppo2ed to help you iif you wouldn’t let me? ii wanted to help you. ii love you so much and ii don’t thiink you under2tand that.” He took Eridan’s hand and slowly relaxed them. He saw violet tears falling from his eyes and wiped them away.

“I didn’t want to be a bur-“

“You’re not a burden to me.” Sollux interrupted. He grabbed Eridan’s chin and moved it towards him. He touched his lips to Eridan’s and felt him smile slightly. He pulled away and looked into Eridan’s eyes. “You were never a burden. ii don’t know why ii 2aid tho2e thiing2 to you but ii’m goiing two fiix that. ii am going to fiix my temper and together we’re goiing to fiix you.” Eridan looked at him in shock. He never expected Sollux to tell him anything like this, so it was a little overwhelming. 

He felt tears well up in his eyes again and he tried to look away but Sollux wouldn’t let him. He grabbed his face and kissed him again. The last kiss was very soft but this one felt more rushed and passionate. After a moment, Eridan kissed him back. They both pulled away, lungs asking for breath. They were both panting and looking at each other with desire in their eyes. 

“I lovve you Sol.” Eridan said, breaking the silence between them. “I’m sorry that I did that to you. I’m sorry I’m broken.” Sollux smiled warmly.

“We’re going to fiix you. Everythiing ii2 goiing to be alriight, you’ll 2ee.” He smiled again then looked away. “You need to 2leep some more. You’re still weak and tired.” Eridan shook his head.

“I’m not tired. I don’t need to sleep anymore. I want to stay awake and talk with you.” Eridan’s eyes were pleading but Sollux wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“No Eridan. You really do need to 2leep. ii’ll be riight here when you wake up.” He started to push Eridan down slowly.

“Do you promise?” Eridan asked. Sollux nodded and Eridan smiled. “Alright. I guess I am a little tired.” He said lying down and closing his eyes. Sollux looked at him as his face eventually relaxed and he fell asleep. Sollux grabbed his hand again and kissed it softly. 

“ii love you ED. More than you will ever know.” He said, setting his head on the side of Eridan’s recuperacoon and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The end! I was thinking of writing an epilogue but I don't know... Thank you for reading this and (hopefully) enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to make this three chapters. I will upload the next one very soon. I have almost finished writing it.


End file.
